1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication control method of an Internet facsimile and an Internet facsimile, and particularly to those to attach an image of at least a part of an untransmitted document to a communication management report to be output when a transmission error is caused to occur.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an Internet facsimile has been in practical use, which has a function of transferring data on a local area network (LAN) and on the Internet, and a function of transmitting and receiving a normal facsimile message via a public switched telephone network (PSTN).
Since such an Internet facsimile can be used to transfer image information between remote locations on the Internet, the communication costs can be reduced drastically.
When a document transmitted as a normal facsimile message causes a transmission to occur, a report indicating non-transmission with the untransmitted document attached is also output on the Internet facsimile like a normal facsimile.
However, if a document transmitted by electronic mail causes a transmission error to occur in the Internet facsimile in the related art, the Internet facsimile receives only electronic mail indicating non-transmission and thus it is difficult for the user of the transmitting person to determine which document causes the transmission error to occur.
Since the time required for receiving electronic mail indicating a transmission error increases in proportion to the information amount of a communication history, confusion of the user is caused.